


conscious yet dreaming

by dippindots



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, That is all, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anyway they're CUTE goddamn it, other characters are in briefly, they both deserve the entire world, they're having a SLEEPOVER and it's FLUFFY, this is mainly just luz and amity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26392321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dippindots/pseuds/dippindots
Summary: She released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and grasped Luz’s hand a little tighter. Slowly, hesitantly, her thumb began to trace light circles on the darker skin, something she could never come close to doing if Luz had been conscious. But this was early in the morning, Luz was asleep, Amity was feeling emboldened, and as far as she was concerned, they were in another dimension entirely.or;nearly 2k words of Lumity fluff, set almost directly after WiLW :)
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 43
Kudos: 518





	conscious yet dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm Dipper and you're watching Disney Channel
> 
> okay but in all seriousness I DO think the spirit of the universe possessed me last night at 2 am and I could not rest until I had cranked this out. I am missing my emotional support sapphic witches and I think we could all use some fluff so please take my humble offerings
> 
> enjoy :)

It wasn’t exactly hard for Amity to believe that she was still asleep.

For one thing, the morning light filtering in from the stained glass window tinted everything in the room with some sort of quality that was fantastical and dreamlike. The dust hovering in the air and catching the rays of the sun could easily be mistaken for literal sparkles to the sleep-muddled mind. Everything was still and serene, which was what the young witch was used to, but this was different. It was better than mornings in her own house. It was cozier; _warmer_.

And for another thing, it was somewhat difficult for Amity to believe she had woken up and been greeted by the tranquil face of a sleeping Luz Noceda, mere inches from her own. At this proximity, she could practically see every minute detail that made the human as breathtaking as she was. The witch’s eyes traced the faint freckles that dusted her cheeks, up to her eyelashes, which fluttered slightly in her sleep, back down to the slight scrunch of her nose and the curve of her mouth, the shape of her jaw . . . The sight was surreal. _She_ was surreal . . . which is why Amity admired her for so long, unabashedly, before her mind caught up with her surroundings and realized she was _actually awake_.

Her eyes widened comically and she scooted away with a barely stifled squeak, heat speeding to her cheeks. The blanket they had been sharing slid off Luz’s body. Her eyebrows creased together and she muttered incomprehensibly, curling a bit inward on herself, but her eyes remained closed (thank the _Titan_ ).

The girl’s hand began to clumsily search for the blanket, and Amity tried to help by reaching out to lay it back over the human. Instead, Luz’s hand landed on Amity’s, and it immediately decided that this was a better prize than the blanket. The human intertwined their fingers within a split second. Amity squeaked _again_. Apparently, she still hadn’t hit a limit when it came to just how red her face could get.

Luz, meanwhile, had relaxed again. There was even a slight smile in her expression, one that certainly hadn’t been there before. A contented sigh escaped her on her next exhale, and Amity swore she could have died happily right then and there. She released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding and grasped Luz’s hand a little tighter. Slowly, hesitantly, her thumb began to trace light circles on the darker skin, something she could never come close to doing if Luz had been conscious. But this was early in the morning, Luz was asleep, Amity was feeling emboldened, and as far as she was concerned, they were in another dimension entirely.

How _had_ she ended up here, anyway? It took a few moments for her brain to piece together last night’s events, given the fog it was being put through ( _the girl of my dreams is holding my hand in her sleep and we fell asleep next to each other and she’s still next to me and she looks so pretty and happy and beautiful and please for the love of the titan help me_ ), but eventually it came back to her. And _oh_ , her heart fluttered even more— _was that even possible at this point?_ —at the remembrance.

Her recollection of yesterday was full of laughter and contentment and a sense of belonging, of comfort, accompanied by a healthy dose of Luz, Luz, _Luz_. She remembered the care behind Eda’s eyes as she refilled Amity’s cup of tea, even if the older witch would never admit that she had a soft spot for the kids. She remembered the warmth that filled her heart as she played games with the other three, the ones she could call friends ( _friends!_ ). She remembered the peculiar shouts of the little demon creature that seemed to live there, so full of anger and yet incredibly endearing at the same time.

But her smile, _Luz’s_ smile—that’s what she could remember most vividly. It was sent her way countless times yesterday, and each time it made Amity’s heart leap in her chest, her face catching fire as Willow sent rather knowing smirks in her direction (which she did her best to pointedly ignore). It wasn’t her _fault_ that Luz was so charming. She couldn’t control the way she felt weak in the knees every time they made eye contact (and her leg injury was _not_ helping with that). At this point, the witch wasn’t even trying to slow her fall.

So when Luz had offered for her to spend the night, who was she to deny her? She had offered it to Willow and Gus, too, but—

_“Oh no, that’s okay, we really should get going!”_

_“Wait, why no—_ oof! _Er, yeah, haha, we can’t stay!”_

_“You two have fun though! We’ll see you tomorrow!”_

Amity honestly couldn’t decide if she had wanted to thank Willow or strangle her.

After the other two witches had left, their night together had been filled with much of the same shenanigans as before, with a noticeable increase in just how often Amity’s face filled with heat. Every accidental brush of their hands, every moment of eye contact, every laugh they shared—it all made the witch feel lightheaded. She nearly forgot to let her family know where she was, but after a brief conversation with her siblings ( _“Don’t worry, Mittens! We’ve got you covered!”_ ), it was settled.

And then came time for them to sleep, and her heart nearly stopped at the thought of sleeping next to Luz, and her heart _did_ stop when Luz scooped her into her arms to carry her up the stairs ( _Titan, was it going to be like this the entire time her leg was broken?_ ), and she didn’t know how she was going to get any rest as she listened to Luz’s excited whispers to her under the covers, and Luz was positively enchanting, just _so_ breathtaking under the dim lights she had created with her glyphs, and the witch could feel her mind drifting to sleep despite the odds, lulled by the sound of the human’s voice, and—

And here they were. Luz, asleep, clutching onto her hand affectionately. Amity, unable to do anything but admire her and fall for her a little bit more in the light of the early morning.

Tentatively, the witch squeezed her hand, and the human responded with a slow squeeze of her own, her serene smile growing wider. _Titan, she was adorable._ Amity couldn’t help but grin, eyes practically watering at how exhilaratingly happy she felt. This was _real_.

So of course, a buzz from her scroll nearby had to shatter the moment. The witch knew it had to be from at least _one_ member of her family, so she couldn’t just ignore it. She tried to shift away from Luz so that she could grab the scroll, but Luz just gripped her hand tighter and mumbled in her sleep. Amity shook her head and sighed fondly. _So be it._ She rolled onto her back and stretched out her other arm to the side as far as she could, barely managing to grab the scroll and bring it to her, hand connected to the human’s the entire time. But at the sight of the notification, she let out a quiet groan.

 **Ed** : _Morning, Mittens! Mom and Dad are wondering when you’ll be home, uh.. they’re not super happy with you right now. We tried our best :/_

She began to type with one hand, trying to keep her frustration (mixed with panic) to a minimum.

 **Me** : _Ugh, I don’t know Ed. They can’t handle me being away for one night?_

 **Ed** : _Well, they thought you would be studying last night. You know how they get._

 **Me** : _I’m fine. I don’t need to study._

 **Ed** : _Sure, sure! But you’ll have to tell them that when you get home._

 **Me** : _Yeah, I know. Whatever. I’ll be home later._

 **Ed** : _Just.. later? No specific time?_

 **Me** : _Yep._

 **Ed** : _Alright then! Um.. I’ll tell them you said that._

 **Me** : _Thanks._

 **Ed** : _Yep. Have fun. Em says hi, and tell your girlfriend that we both say hi too! ;)_

She didn’t bother giving him the satisfaction of a response to that (never mind the heat that immediately sprang to her cheeks).

Sighing, the witch set her scroll down and rolled back on her side to face Luz again. And just like that, some of the anxious thoughts about her parents melted away. Of course, she was still a little concerned, but the sight of the human always seemed to . . . relax her a little.

She didn’t want to go home. She much preferred where she was right now, in a house full of warmth and a strange but beautiful sort of love, two things she hadn’t had much experience with before the human stumbled into her life. Parents be damned, she could stand to be in a little trouble.

So, with a deep breath and a spark of courage, she closed the gap between them, shifting so that her side was a centimeter away from being fully pressed up against the human. She left room for their hands, still tangled together. Their legs and arms brushed, and she could feel Luz’s breath on her face. The human’s eyelids fluttered. Amity’s heart skipped two or five beats, but the human didn’t wake.

The young witch’s heart threatened to pound its way out of her chest, but she remained where she was, convinced that she was doing this as a way to spite her parents (definitely _not_ because she just wanted to be as close to Luz as possible). In fact, she raised her other arm to take it a step further, but Luz beat her to the punch.

The human draped an arm over her waist and tugged, inviting Amity to scoot even closer so that they _were_ pressed against each other now. The witch felt on the verge of blacking out once again, but Luz was warm, _so_ warm, and everything felt right. She tried to force her breathing to slow, even if the racing of her heart was a little harder to get under control.

In their current position, there wasn’t much she could do other than tuck her head under the human’s chin and bury her face in her chest, savoring the warmth of their intertwined fingers between them. Amity hadn’t planned on going back to sleep, but she really couldn’t help it when her eyes began to close, and Luz wasn’t letting go anytime soon. She could hear the human’s steady heartbeat like a lullaby, and who was she to resist it? So she let herself go, giving in to the comfort. She could stand to be selfish. Just this once.

And if Luz woke up later on, a little disoriented but not at all disappointed at being tangled up with a ( _very adorable_ ) sleeping Amity Blight, then that was all the better. The human would give her a tender smile, reach out and brush a lock of mint green hair behind the ears that she found to be so _very_ cute, and silently wish that the peace and content in the witch’s expression could last forever. Luz would hold her, patient and caring, making sure she was undisturbed. They could handle the difficulties of the waking world later.

For now, Amity Blight deserved to dream.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it here thank you I owe you my soul in payment
> 
> anyway come talk to me on tumblr @luzmitys I am very friendly and also very hyper all the time so I am always down for that good old healthy online interaction. my art/writing blog is @dippindot if you wanna check that out too
> 
> okay thank you again and goodnight


End file.
